


Reincarnation

by jolikawaiiciel (LottieHolmes)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieHolmes/pseuds/jolikawaiiciel
Summary: Sequel to the second series of the anime.Sebastian made a mistake a century ago. Now it appears he has a second chance at obtaining Ciel Phantomhive's soul, but not everything is as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation:**

**Chapter 1:**

The demon that had previously gone under the name of Sebastian licked the last of the blood off his lips in the alleyway where he had just taken the soul of someone he had been contracted to five minutes before. Unfortunately the soul had been very substandard, however the contract had been easy to complete much to his relief. In the past century he had made sure to only undertake simple to complete contracts. He never wanted to repeat the mess that contracting with a certain boy had caused.

He checked for any bloodstains on his hands and mouth and emerged from the alleyway in search of someone new to contract with. He was back in London and had managed to complete five in a single week.

Sebastian soon found himself on a bustling street with plenty of people around. It was fairly late in the evening but it wasn't time for the nightlife to come out yet so there wasn't much chance that he could find anyone that wouldn't think twice about contracting with a demon. He looked around and realised that the last time he had been in this place was with a certain person that he had tried hard to forget. The orange streetlights and the shop signs bathed the street in bright light which distorted all of the visible colours so it was easy to forgot what it had looked like a century ago.

He had just turned the corner when a new tantalising taste assailed his nostrils and he inhaled deeply wondering if it came from someone that was easy to contract with. As if to reveal the source to him, a pedestrian walked into him and was knocked onto the ground right in front of him.

Considering how nice the person’s soul smelled, Sebastian willingly extended a hand and took a closer look. It was a male that was short in height and wearing a navy blue hooded top and black jeans. The boy accepted his hand and stood up. As he did his hood slipped down and Sebastian promptly gasped at the sight of his face.

The boy’s face closely resembled Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian re-evaluated after a moment of observation. The boy looked exactly the same. His skin, eye colour and hair colour were all the same. Considering the long amount of time he had spent with the Earl he could remember exactly what he had looked like.

The boy had a pale face, blue grey hair with a long fringe that partially covered a black fabric eye patch. The other eye was a cerulean blue which was looking at him in confusion. He couldn't blame the boy, it was awkward to have a strange man stare at you.

“Uh, I wasn't looking where I was going. Thanks for helping,” he said and dusted off his jeans before striding off.

Sebastian found that his voice was very similar to Ciel Phantomhive’s although the words themselves were unfamiliar. The Earl had never said ‘thanks’ or even thanked him for anything at all.

“Wait,” he called out to the boy, wanting to check if he really was his former master. Whilst the boy had not reacted to seeing him at all he couldn't let him go now without checking further.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned back. “Yes?”

“What is your name?”

If his name was something completely different he would leave him alone. If it was the same, he wasn't sure what he would do.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

It was a reaction that Sebastian had been expecting. No one with any sense gave their name to a stranger.

“You look like someone I used to know. I wanted to know if you were related.”

The boy’s expression looked devious for a moment and then turned back to normal.

“Ciel is my first name. I am not telling some stranger my surname.”

Ciel rushed off and the scent that had been taunting Sebastian left with him.

The scent had indeed been the boy’s soul as he had thought. The scent matched Ciel Phantomhive’s soul exactly.

Was he being provided with a second chance to take his soul?

* * *

The demon had taken the bait. There hadn't been any doubt that he would, but there had been some feelings of unease.

 Ciel walked down the street to his house at a normal pace, not bothering to look around for a demon following him. He would be able to find that out in a moment. He turned into his driveway and walked up the steps and rung the doorbell even though he had a key. It wouldn't do for the demon to not find out his surname.

The aforementioned demon was actually following him home, always walking a few metres behind the boy in case he was spotted. Fortunately for him the boy was unsuspicious and never changed pace or looked around him. His eyes widened when he watched the boy walk up the driveway of a familiar house.

He should have recognised the street before, but he had been so focused on the boy that he hadn't noticed that he was walking down another familiar street in London. The house in question was immediately recognisable as being the London townhouse that Ciel Phantomhive had owned in the 19th century. The exterior looked mostly the same as when he had last seen it in 1889.

His eyes widened again when the door was answered by a blonde haired woman that matched the portrait he had seen of Rachel Phantomhive a century ago. It was one thing to meet a boy called Ciel that had a very close resemblance to his former master, but for the boy to live in his house and have a mother that looked exactly like Rachel Phantomhive was another thing.

He strained his demon sensed to hear their conversation. He was unable to get any closer to the house without being seen.

"Ciel Phantomhive, why are you out so late?" the woman asked, sounding annoyed.

The mysterious boy really was called Ciel Phantomhive... How did he have the same name  and look exactly the same as his former master?

"Sorry Mum," Ciel said. "I had another headache so I went out for a walk to clear my head."

The woman sounded more sympathetic when she answered. "Next time, tell me first or leave a note with where you are going. I know that you are 16 now, but you can't go out late alone. There are strange people that roam the streets looking for people to prey on."

"I know. I walked into one and he asked me my name. Creep."

That insult made Sebastian peek out from his hiding place and the boy turned round and looked straight at the bush that he was hiding behind. Sebastian hurriedly ducked. The boy shouldn't be able to see him yet he had looked right in his direction.

"I hope you didn't tell him. Come in before you catch a cold," the woman said and Ciel followed her inside.

Sebastian decided he wasn't going to gain anything else from loitering outside the house and walked away. He was almost at the end of the street when his sharp eyes caught a momentary glimpse of someone familiar dressed in black.

* * *

 

Once Ciel had gone to the study to say good night to his father, he went upstairs to his bedroom. Instead of changing for bed, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a certain number.

"Did he follow me?" he asked as soon as the other person had picked up.

"He did. He was so intent on keeping close to you that he didn't notice that he was being followed himself. You were right about him being behind the bush and he didn't appreciate your comment about him."

"He wasn't supposed to," Ciel smirked. "Are you going to have me followed tomorrow?"

"Sutcliffe is the one in charge of the school trip. He can be on the lookout for the demon," was the reply and the grim reaper swiftly hung up.

Ciel sighed. Life was hard when your headmaster was a grim reaper and was using you as bait to lure in a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reincarnation:**

**Chapter 2:**

A week after he had arrived back in London, he had managed to encounter a boy called Ciel Phantomhive with a mother that was the spitting image of Rachel Phantomhive. Reincarnation was a possible explanation, however these two had the same mother and son relationship and had the same names as their ancestors. If it was a coincidence it was an eerie coincidence. He needed do some detective work before he approached the new Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian reconsidered a moment later. Being involved with the first Ciel Phantomhive in the 19th century had not ended well so it would be better for his sanity if he stayed away from him. But he had already stalked him and the temptation of actually being able to taste his mouthwatering soul made his mind up.

He would have to persuade the new Ciel Phantomhive to make a contract with him.

***

Ciel jammed a slice of chocolate cake in his mouth as he left his house for his walk to school. If he was going to be stalked by grim reapers and a demon might as well have some sugar to help him cope.

He was halfway to school when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” a familiar voice sang.

“It's obviously Alois Trancy,” he said and pulled the hands off. He turned to face his best friend.

His blond friend laughed and linked their arms together as they walked.

“Correct! Ciel Phantomhive is a genius and I, Alois Trancy is a dumbass!”

“With that shoddy grammar, you are,” Ciel replied with a smile. “We need to hurry up to get good seats on the coach for the trip.”

Alois sighed. “I cannot believe that Sutcliffe is the teacher in charge of the trip to the library. He’s useless.”

Sebastian had been observing the proceedings from a discreet position behind a nearby tree. He had nearly snapped the tree when he had seen Alois Trancy approach Ciel and cover his eyes. The Trancy brat who was responsible for everything has managed to be reincarnated in this timeline. Who was going to appear next? Prince Soma?

He had also observed something important. The pair of teenagers were wearing black shorts, blazers, striped ties and waistcoats that were obviously a school uniform of some sort, the waistcoats indicated a private school more than a state school. The uniform was actually very similar to the Victorian school uniform of Weston College. Was it another coincidence?

The number of coincidences was rising since he had bumped into the boy. He was definitely going to have to do some research.

He located the nearest library in half an hour later and found the computers easily enough. He elected to not carry a phone with him due to the nature of his work. He didn't want to be connected to mysterious disappearances and deaths.

He typed ‘Phantomhive’ into a search engine and found a webpage for Ciel Phantomhive that didn't state anything he didn't already know. It mostly detailed his accomplishments for Funtom and that he died young. He found another website devoted to the rise and fall of the nobility that had a section devoted to the Phantomhive's.

The first few pages consisted of information he already knew about his former master’s family. Then he came to the modern section: Vincent Phantomhive II.

The family really had reappeared randomly in a modern timeline.

He scrolled down to find a photo of the modern Ciel and Vincent Phantomhive. The caption noted their strong resemblance to their ancestors. Was it really a case of reincarnation or a strong resemblance? Sebastian was not sure yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by an extremely familiar voice that summoned the image of a certain red haired grim reaper that he hadn't seen for over a century. If it was who he thought it was, it had to have been William Spears that he had seen near the Phantomhive house.

Sebastian logged off the computer and went to see if it really was Grell Sutcliffe he was hearing. He peered through the gap in the books in the crime section and saw Grell Sutcliffe standing in front of a group of students. He was dressed in a blindingly red suit and a matching coat that looked the same as the one he had taken from Angelina Durless' body. Some things did not change.

He had a closer look at the school students and his eyes zeroed on a short student with blue grey hair lurking at the back. It was Ciel Phantomhive. Alois Trancy was the blond student standing next to him. This had to be the school trip they had referenced.

"Keep as quiet as possible- it is a library. You are here to finish your history projects so we can move onto a different topic," Grell said unenthusiastically "The bloody code is so boring."

"That's rich coming from someone that spends most of their time reading erotic novels," Alois Trancy retorted from the back.

Sebastian was forced to agree. Grell was not someone he would trust as a teacher especially for an academic subject like history. Of course the greater question was why Grell was Ciel's history teacher? He was a grim reaper, not a human.

There were too many coincidences that could not be classified as coincidences anymore. This situation had to be engineered by someone.

Sebastian made up his mind, he was going to investigate the reasons behind the presence of the new Phantomhive family that looked exactly like their 19th century counterparts, an Alois Trancy doppelganger and at least two grim reapers.

His eyes fixed on Grell Sutcliffe. Grell had always harboured a crush on him. If he was going to worm information out of anyone, it was going to have to be Grell. After Grell had finished half heartedly issuing instructions about behaviour, the students dispersed in pairs. Ciel Phantomhive was paired with the brat known as Alois Trancy. Grell waited a moment and headed towards a section away from the students. Sebastian darted out of the crime and punishment section as a student approached the bookshelf in front of him and he followed Grell to more secluded section. The bookshelves arranged in a circle and there were two comfy armchairs. Sebastian looked up at the sign above him which explained the seclusion. He was in erotic literature section.

He walked around to the other opening so Grell wouldn't see his face until it was too late. He picked the closest book to cover his face as he walked in. Grell was already sitting down reading a book with a lurid cover.

He sat down in other armchair and waited for Grell to notice him. It only took a second.

"I cannot believe that you are reading 50 shades," the grim reaper tutted. "It's so terribly written and only housewives like it. Let me recommend something better than that wimpy book."

Sebastian put the book down, revealing his face. "I actually recommend telling me what is going on around here."

"Sebas-chan!" Grell squealed happily and then appeared to come to his senses. "What are you talking about? Nothing is going on here."

It was clear from the reaction that Grell was lying. He obviously did know a few facts if not more about what was going on. However more persuasion was needed. He stood up and stepped closer to the grim reaper who was wide eyed with nerves.

"So why are you working as a teacher instead of being a reaper. Why are Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy among your pupils?"

"They are? I've never noticed," Grell said with a grimace, clearly lying.

Sebastian took another step closer and ran a hand through his hair. Grell looked distracted by the motion and Sebastian continued with his questioning.

"Why are the school uniforms almost identical to the ones from Weston College over a century ago?"

"I don't know anything!" Grell squeaked.

Another step and Sebastian was looming over Grell. He winked at the reaper.

"You are a bad liar. I will do you a favour if you tell me the truth," Sebastian said smoothly

Grell paused, looking caught between staying quiet and temptation to take the offer. In the end his flirtatious side appeared to win the internal battle.

"I promised Will I would keep quiet, but one kiss with tongue will loosen my tongue," he winked and puckered his lips.

The demon blanched. Of all things it could be, it had to be French kiss. He thought of the luscious scent of Ciel Phantomhive's soul and steeled himself to kiss Grell. He was about to make good on the tongue loosening when someone behind them spoke. The voice belonged to Ciel Phantomhive.

"I have a question regarding my project."

Sebastian froze and turned round to see that Ciel Phantomhive was indeed standing behind him with an amused expression on his face. Perhaps the erotic books lying on the floor and his close proximity to Grell made the situation look misleading to the boy.

"Mr Sutcliffe, this is a library. If you don't come and help me now I will tell Mr Spears about this."

Then he met Sebastian's eyes. The demon was still frozen in position.

"I remember you from yesterday. I didn't know you were into public liaisons with teachers on school trips."

When he heard that outrageous accusation Sebastian was able to think straight again. He decided that he might as well use the situation to see if this Ciel Phantomhive knew anything. After all William T. Spears had been in the vicinity of his house and appeared to also teach at his school.

"Do you remember everything and are just pretending not to know me?"

"I remember walking into you last night," the boy replied fluently without any guilty hesitation. "Mr Sutcliffe, are you coming?"

After a few seconds of the deliberation Sebastian relented and moved out of Grell's way. He made sure to note the name of the school from the logo on Ciel Phantomhive's blazer. He was attending Weston College. He wondered if it really was the same school. He was of the belief that the original school no longer existed.

***

Later that day Ciel knocked on the door of his headmaster's office. The shining brass plaque on the door read 'William T. Spears'. The original Weston College had closed down fifty years ago. This one had been only around for three years, but William had only taken over as headmaster at the start of the year. It was rumoured that he did actually own the school. Ciel knew the truth; the school had been set up as part of a trap.

"Come in," a stern voice answered and opened the door.

The grim reaper was sitting at his tidy desk with a perfect posture. His death scythe lay on the desk next to a neat stack of paperwork.

"It's you, Phantomhive. What is your report? Did the demon turn up?"

Ciel sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair opposite the headmaster.

"Well, as expected he was at the library and he made an attempt on Sutcliffe."

"What did Sutcliffe do?"

"He delayed for as long as possible. When I arrived they were almost liplocked."

Will frowned and straightening his glasses. "I need to teach delaying techniques to Sutcliffe again. What happened after that?"

"I interrupted and distracted him from Grell. Like you predicted he asked me if I remembered anything and if I was pretending not to. He did look at my school uniform so he knows what school I go to," Ciel ticked the points off on his fingers. "I wouldn't be surprised if he made a visit later today."

"I will tell Ronald Knox to keep an eye out so I will have some warning," Will said and noted it down in his notebook. "Where is Sutcliffe now?"

As if on cue the read haired grim reaper burst in and glared at Ciel.

"I was about to kiss Sebas-chan before you interrupted me!"

Will's death scythe shot out and closed the door behind Grell. He then retracted it and cleaned it with a handkerchief.

"Was it for pleasure or was it really for work?" Ciel challenged Grell.

"Shut up, brat. I hate being a teacher. I don't know humans can waste their lives teaching."

"You have plenty of time, you can't die," Ciel pointed out.

"This has been very expensive to set up," Will said, interrupting the familiar disagreement. "Phantomhive, remember that if you don't get results within another six months, I will have to kill you as well as your family."

"I will get you Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel promised. "Within six months."

"I still think you have an ulterior motive for agreeing to this," Grell broke in. 

"So do you. You're just in this so you can finally get your long awaited kiss, with tongue," Ciel answered back and stood up. "I should go now. I'm missing Physical Education." 

He left the room without another word. Grell sat down in his vacated seat and sighed. 

"That's enough laziness from you," Will reprimanded. "We have a visit from a demon this afternoon. It's important that we play this right so you must promise to behave this time. We cannot have you telling him everything that is really happening. We have been waiting for this opportunity for over 30 years." 

 

 


End file.
